1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and computer program product for determining and displaying electrical resistances within an electronic package.
2. Related Art
Optimizing an electronic package with respect to the electrical resistances therein is difficult and time consuming if the electronic package is geometrically complex. Thus, there is a need for an efficient method and computer program product for improving or optimizing an electronic package with respect to the electrical resistances therein.